


KEEP LIVING

by Patty_Parker60



Category: Rosewood (TV), Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Adult Language, Angst with a Happy Ending, Explicit Sex, F/M, Five Stages of Grief, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, IN MY WORLD LUCAS ALWAYS LIVES, Tragic Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:29:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22764022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Summary: Ryan Tanner's untimely passing affects all of his friends, family, and pastloves in many similar, and dissimilar fashions. Some (Like Andy) feel guilteven though they themselves played no part in the shooting; PRUITT HERRERA'SMEDDLING is horribly remorseful: his manipulation of the facts of his impendingdeath to convince the Young Man to return to his hometown and re-start his 'romance'with Andy, even though he's (Pruitt) well aware that his Daughter is love with another Man[Sullivan] places him as a direct causal factor in the tragedy.A Pregnant Jenna, in town for the funeral, may well remain inSeattle. The 19, and the SPD, rally to support her.
Relationships: Andrea "Andy" Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Annalise Villa/Beaumont Rosewood Jr, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 42
Kudos: 37





	1. FRIENDLY FIRE-s19

**Author's Note:**

  * For [julrena](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=julrena), [Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth/gifts), [BAUProfiler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAUProfiler/gifts), [lovevicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevicley/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [CSW1420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSW1420/gifts), [Keeka_LolZ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keeka_LolZ/gifts), [Texasangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Texasangel/gifts), [Diamondlachel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondlachel/gifts), [StaceyGray11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaceyGray11/gifts), [Alynnroe89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alynnroe89/gifts), [dd_83701](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dd_83701/gifts), [dirtydiana139](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtydiana139/gifts), [da_black_widow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/da_black_widow/gifts), [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts), [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [dontjudgeabook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontjudgeabook/gifts), [van22114](https://archiveofourown.org/users/van22114/gifts), [bobbie_mayer42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbie_mayer42/gifts), [ample_annie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ample_annie/gifts), [ashlee_jordan888](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashlee_jordan888/gifts), [atkinsgenniher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atkinsgenniher/gifts), [beccab1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccab1/gifts), [beckibenhoffer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckibenhoffer/gifts), [briget_bee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/briget_bee/gifts), [carolina_beckerj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolina_beckerj/gifts), [cedes_92150](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedes_92150/gifts), [da_manelli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/da_manelli/gifts), [danilow1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danilow1/gifts), [dwalk1_2002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalk1_2002/gifts), [joli_camarillo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/gifts), [uk_totty1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uk_totty1/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy seeks comfort from her friend Vic (non-sexual) Season 3 'Indoor Fireworks'  
> \+ 'Eulogy'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spanish to english
> 
> 888888888888888888888
> 
> Me quedo aqui con Los Ripley...me siento muy trieste...esta bien, lo  
> puedo hacer? OK, te llamo en la madrugada...ya sabes que te amo?  
> OK...'bye."

"Hey Ands..why so blue? Ohhh-RYAN?"

"I feel...a little guilty: just before that Little Boy shot Ryan, he told me that he came back to Seattle for ME...and now he's DEAD, and I-  
I...feel responsible, somehow. I knew him since age nine, y'know?" We dated in high school, hooked-up here-you know the story...it's going to  
take a long time, if ever, to recover from this. Robert has been so understanding, and patient. he's been my rock." Vic widens her eyes, and starts  
to open her mouth, so Andy interjects, "YOU TOO; I thank God I have you to lean on too."

"Great save...just under the wire!", Vic jokes. "I never could figure out just WHAT IT WAS WITH RYAN? You mentioned that the sex was good,  
the chemistry, and the 'familiarity' of him helped; I don't recall you ever saying you were in love with him-at least, not to ME."

"No...not IN LOVE...well, I loved him-LOVE HIM-as a friend, as the boy I grew up with, the one who's been there. He's been in love with ME  
forever, it seems, and I'd told him a little while before that I'm in love with Sullivan. He joked about it, but I can tell it hurt him. I wonder if that's  
why the guilt: I didn't fall in love, and he wanted that."

"Not one of us can control who we fall in love with, you know that. That wasn't healthy, whatever that was with Ryan. I give you credit for the  
way that you broke it off, when you did, so that he could move on, or try to. Not stringing him along is the best thing you could have done."

"About THAT...I contacted Jenna, and it turns out that he lied, Ryan did. She never betrayed him with someone else: the one who convinced  
him to come back to Seattle: **PRUITT HERRERA** took a trip to up to SD, convinced Ry that there's a chance for he and I; leaves  
out that I'm pregnant with Sullivan's baby...he just refusesto stay the fuck out of my life, and in a way, it's HIS FAULT that Ry was even here. He's been  
ducking me, but I will let him know...you can bet."

Quietly, Hughes says "Survivor's guilt?"

"It could be...he pushed me to one side. He protected me. And now he's gone." Herrera starts to sob.

Vic suggests that she call Sullivan, let him know that she's staying at the Ripley's overnight. She herself contacts her husband, Lucas to advise him  
of their overnight guest.

"Hi, Baby...me quedo aqui con Los Ripley...me siento muy trieste...esta bien, lo puedo hacer? OK, te llamo en la madrugada...ya sabes que te amo?  
OK...'bye."


	2. AFPLAC (ASS-FACED PEDOPHILE LOOKING ASSISTANT CHIEF)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **When..Claire died, I didn't take time to grieve,**   
>  **much less come to terms with it. Do that, then**   
>  **come back to the job. Your position is secure.**   
>  **Once you have gone through the five stages-TO**   
>  **-COMPLETION come back and we'll start our plan to**   
>  **get you to Captain.**
> 
> Andy returns to the home she shares with Robert Sullivan, and the  
> air is cleared

"I wasn't WITH HIM-not the way that I'm with you." This is Andy's response to Robert's  
saying how he understood why she needed some time with a close friend who knew  
Ryan Tanner personally, and understood her grief. He'd actually said: "No problem. I under-  
stand that you were with him a long time..of course your sense of loss is especially profound.

"You 'UNDERSTAND' that I was supposedly with Ryan a 'long time'; from whom do you suppose  
this incorrect information? Hmmm?"

"I've overheard conversations at the '19'. People who've been in that station long enough to know."

"Then you misunderstood", she retorts. "I lived next door to Ryan from age nine until I left for  
college. Yes, we dated through most of high school. And YES, we hooked-up for awhile when I  
came back from school, and joined the FD. He was FAMILIAR, a dependable sounding board  
who I could talk to about my problems with my Dad, losing my Mom-he'd also lost HIS early  
in life-and rather than risk my heart and health by jumpin' in with the creeps and losers populating  
the Seattle dating cesspool, he was familiar-someone I could trust. Once you and I decided to be  
together, he met someone, and moved to San Diego. He was in love with me, it seems, and has  
been for a longtime, I guess...but once I fell in love with you, there was chance for he and I. I  
told him the night he was killed...before the little boy...that I never, ever felt before what I feel  
for you, and I could see in his face that those words broke his heart. Then...you know. Part of  
why I feel so badly is he never got the chance to LIVE, put 'he and I to rest', return to his life  
with Jenna. He was only 32." She slumps back onto the couch, seemingly exhausted by her speech.

"You need time to finish processing this, yes? Your friend's passing?", Robert offers, gently, taking  
a seat beside her.

Gazing at him tearfully, she nods yes.

"I know because for years after Claire died, I couldn't even acknowledge that fact, or say the words  
'Claire died'...for years anyone connected with the accident was to blame, in my mind, including  
first responders-including my BEST FRIEND."

"The Chief."

"Right. I didn't take time to grieve, much less come to terms with it. Do that, then come back to the  
job. Your position is secure. Once you have gone through the five stages-TO COMPLETION-come  
back and we'll start our plan to get you to Captain. I promise you that I'll find a way. The new AFPLAC  
won't be here long, but he's pressuring me to appoint a Captain. jack is till struggling, and rather  
than bring in someone new, with everyone still so raw...I'm appointing MAYA. I'm stepping up to  
BC; tat way I can manipulate things to our favor more easily.

Despite he disappointment at this news, Andy is uplifted by the codicil that he'll find a way to get her the  
deserved promotion; she has to admit that she really is NOT ready. His logic is SOUND. Promoting her now  
would end in disaster. She smiles for the first time since returning home. "AFPLAC"?

"ASS-FACED PEDOPHILE LOOKING ASSISTANT CHIEF"

"You are SO WRONG FOR THAT-NOT NICE! ! And...I'm more in love with you than ever, for looking out  
for me, and protecting me from myself...are we okay?"

"1000%. And it may not be NICE, but it's ACCURATE."


	3. JENNA MATSON TANNER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenna (Matson) Tanner is 90% committed to  
> remaining in Seattle.

In two days-THREE, at most-Jenna Matson Tanner is preparing to deliver  
her deceased Husband's child (either Michah Ryan Tanner, or Rynna Jenna  
Tanner). Her Mother, Su Li (Sue) arranged a rental home for her and the baby  
(her Dad, Dan Matson, remained in San Diego...once the baby is delivered, he'll  
be in Seattle for at least a few days.) One question the new Mother has put off  
considering is whether she'll return to the SPD. Dan Matson was against her  
joining the department from the beginning, and he's offered her a VP position  
in his company, alongside her Brother, Peter). The way that Ryan met his end is  
swaying the young woman in the direction of working for her dad. The Chief of  
Police has already met with her to re-state that the entire department is behind her,  
and that if and when she desires to return, all she need is to say the word.

Sue Matson has not been unclear about her feelings on the matter: "Jenna: you have  
a child to consider, now-OUR GRANDCHILD-and his/or her safety is primary, as well  
as yours, of course. Please, PLEASE think carefully about your next steps. Neither I nor your  
Father is trying to interfere in your life...but we you are vulnerable now...still grieving, and you  
will be for some time." After a short pause, she adds: "When your natural Father passed away,  
it took me years to recover...then Dan came into our lives, healed us. One day, you will love again.  
But complete your grieving process first...yes?"

"Yes, Mommy. I know that you're right. I just wanna have this baby; one I have him or her in my arms,  
I really believe that the healing will begin. And I will take the time. You and Dad have been so helpful,  
and I appreciate it....getting this 7 pound BOULDER off of my kidneys is all that I can think about now!"

Mother and Daughter chat about Sue's three childbirths, and what Jenna can expect in the next 48-72  
hours.


	4. SO HAPPY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria Ripley   
> 'Vicley's Baby'

Lucas Ripley is not as affected by Ryan's passing as his wife is. He met him a few  
times peripherally, and was impressed by his professionalism and enthusiasm for the  
job he performed. Vic appreciated the distraction he provided for Andy while she kept  
searching for the actual _one_ , the one who'd win her heart and soul-Robert  
Sullivan...the wait, the search; well worth it-Vic can attest to that. Once Ripley entered her  
life, she'd known within the first five minutes that this Man is who she's been waiting for.

The boozing, the borderline 'puta-ish' behavior (Andy's word-meaning sluttish, not 'hooking');  
all that vaporized as if it had never been: Victoria is Completely, Thoroughly, Intoxicatingly in  
love, and she loves being in love...

TWO YEARS, ONE MONTH LATER

"MOMMY!" GIMME A JUICE, MOM!"

"Lucinda Victoria Andrea Ripley...you know better than to scream at Mommy,or demand things...  
TRY AGAIN."

"MOM-MY!"

"YES-SY!"

"Lucy gives in. "Mommy, may I please have some juice?"

Vic selects a mango and orange blend from the refrigerator. "Here you are, Madam."

"Dank-oo." Blue-eyed and coffee-brown, the toddler gulps the juice greedily, and with a  
sly glance at her Mother, breathes "Ahhhhhhhhh...GOOD!"

Rather than scold her, Vic shares a laugh with her.


End file.
